Talk:Download Page/@comment-24.102.163.92-20140731225636/@comment-24915100-20140731232322
We have reasons that I will be explaining. 1. You should know by now that cats are not allowed in our territory. At first we warned you to leave nicely, you objected, so we tried again in a more harsher statement, you objected once more. We then gave you another warning, you objected. That left us with the option to simply attack nevertheless. What would you expect? If you can't expect that, then you don't know the definition of warnings. 2. You kept making excuses to come into our territory, and excuses which weren't vaild. You ask to go to the Moonpool most the time through our territory yet you stay and linger. Also, there's the update that takes you to Moonpool through Eastern Wilds, so there's no reason to go through from our side of the territory. Saying that you "Can't download the update" isn't vaild considering that if you couldn't download the update, you wouldn't have Feral Realms at all or completely. Simple logic. 3. I find it funny that you and your 'siblings' seem to have the same personality and seem to do the same things such as crossing into our territory, ignoring our attacks, etc. Your 'siblings' I believe are a lie, considering that you all act alike and do the same exact things. Do not lie about your siblings. 4. You come to our territory just to aggravate us, even when it isn't your sibling. It's usually you, coming into our territory and when we ask you to leave, you object and start ranting and critizing us, even when we ask you nicely to leave. You were on a cat character so we had no choice but to make you leave, seeing as you are not new to FeralRealms. We asked so many times and then it came to where you didn't leave, so we attacked and you literally ignored our attacks, just like on Bree and any other of your characters. So the sibling stuff I believe is bullshit, and you only come onto your territory to aggravate us. 5. You get online on a different character that's in our pack, just to mess with us and get us in trouble. We attacked because your aggravated us for to long now and it's come down to that, that we must do. You got online on a different character, just to make this rumor up, and it's stupid. You got this all on your self so do not blame it on us. But I have a character in Blackpaw, I should be allowed there even if I'm a cat! This is the only time I'm saying this. No. Even if you are in our pack, there is no reason to come in as a cat character. Even for the Moonpool. If you want access to the Moonpool, simply get the new update (Feral Realms v1.03) and access it through Eastern Wilds. There should be no excuse to cross through our territory unless you are very new to FeralRealms and want a small tour. I can't download the new FeralRealms update so I have to keep the other version of it. If you couldn't download the new update, then you wouldn't have FeralRealms all together. If that did happen, have some common sense and contact Alex or any other staff member to try and get the problem resolved. If you don't, and you want to cross, then that's just an excuse to bug us even more. Blackpaw is mean, they attacked my friend. Have some common sense and actually ask why we attacked. We may of attacked because they have provoked us, insulted us, attacked us first, etc. Simply ask before accusing us of this sort. Alex Realms is mean and selfish, he put the Moonpool portal in only Blackpaw territory. Selfish. If he was selfish, would he had made Feral Realms for everyone? No. He would of only made Blackspore for Blackpaw, but instead, he made Feral Realms for all the clans and former players. He also went through that large update to fix a territory and make the Moonpool portal vaild entrance through another place, other then Blackspore. Don't call him selfish when he did all that work for you, while he's in college to.